


Promise

by The_Tired_Artist_04



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tired_Artist_04/pseuds/The_Tired_Artist_04
Summary: So I wanted to post a few smut fanfic since I've really been wanting to get better, and hopefully write my own characters. Also, the reader is not technically underage but based on personal interpretation, she's between the ages of 16-19,  which where I live is underage, thats why I place the tag. Anyways:This story is about the reader graduating and becoming a full fledged Proxy. She was Tim's apprentice, and in his stubborn, often tough love ways, she has a small surprise during graduation, having become one of the best.Tim didn't want to be a teacher in the first place, only doing it because it was a requirement. But our reader didn't have much to work with. So he was nothing short of proud of her. And as his role of a mentor became more familial, he was more vulnerable to the reader's adverse nature, well when it came to being a Proxy that is.He believes her general sensitive personality will be helpful in the future. But at the same time, he finds himself enamoured with it, even terrified by it sometimes.
Relationships: Timothy "Tim" Wright/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is subject for criticism and peer review, if you think you can help DON'T HOLD BACK, I know my writing is far from perfect but I want to fix it! So if you have an idea, let me know in the comments, pretty much anything helps.
> 
> Y/n is your name  
> L/n is last name  
> N/n is nick name  
> Y'all know the deal
> 
> (Also idk tags so if you notice something off let me know :))

There had to have been a mistake. As I peered down at my graduation form a deep sense of dread settled in my gut. Other than my name and age, it was all blacked out. 

There was no team assignment, uniform outlines, first mission details, nothing. What did this mean? The only thing I could do was ask my mentor, Tim.

It didn't take long to find him, talking to Brian in the Rec space. He spotted me from around the corner, beckoning me closer. I stayed towards the back of the couch. While me and Tim were close, well as close as a teacher and student can be, I wasn't so sure about Brian, or even Toby.

"T-Tim...have you seen my graduation form?"

He turned, I had grabbed his attention. "No... something off?"

"Well, it's...it's all blacked out," I handed the paper to him.

He looked over the document in his hand, passing it back. "That just means it's confiscated. Slendy might just have some stuff he doesn't want you to know just yet."

"But...but isn't my team something I should know right off the bat?"

He shrugged, "don't worry kid. You'll figure it all out during graduation."

"Okay then...what do I wear? There's no uniform guidelines either." It was silly, but an important question.

"Just wear whatever you want. People rarely follow those rules anyway." I nodded, leaving him alone. It was his last day off before graduation, then a mission he had the day after. 

Being my mentor, he probably needed as much chill time as possible. God knew it was a lot of work on his end. I mean, I was deemed a lost cause right from the start. I wasn't fit enough to do most things first years were able to. 

I was the runt, underweight and unfit. In most cases, scared of my own shadow. I had more self destructive habits than fingers and toes with no intention on breaking them. 

After the first physical, none of the mentors even bothered, I guess you could compare it to being picked last for dodgeball.

It was funny, Tim didn't really even want me, he just needed to do the apprenticeship because it was a requirement. But he was damned if he didn't have the best student out of my year.

He was probably the roughest teacher among the mentors, but I had a lot of catching up to do. And while he didn't admit it, I think I had grown on him a lot faster than he let on. It all led to this, the last few days, hours, minutes. It wasn't a fairytale ending, but it was as close as you could get around here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People rarely follow those rules anyway. 

Fucking liar. Everyone had followed the dress code to the letter. The only difference between the perfect suits and conservative dresses was their colors. 

Everyone had some sort of colored piece, whether it was just a hankerchief, tie, or the entire suit and dress, everyone had a certain color. That must have been their team color, because they mostly circled their own hues.

I was wearing a black short dress. I had worn sneakers, because...fuck heels. I looked like one of the mentors...but it was obvious I wasn't, so I just stuck out.

I spent most of my time looking for Tim, he was generally right next to me during big crowds like this, knowing they made me nervous. But tonight, he was no where to be seen. I huffed, leaning back into the wall. He would find me, like he always did.

The room quieted as Slenderman walked onto the stage.

"Welcome to the final moments of our young people's apprenticeships. I've noticed that most of you have already become familiar with your teams. Remember, I've paired you according to abilities. You will learn to take care of your team mates through your first missions. Protect eachother, they are your family. But...some of you, haven't met your families yet. I would like to introduce you to them." 

Two groups made their way on stage, they were already proxies. One of them was...the trio? I was so confused. "Marcelle Smith, I would like to congratulate you, you will be working with one of my best teams, please join them on stage." There was a great cheer as Slendy gestured to the other group, I couldn't remember their names for the life of me.

As the crowd settled, Slendy continued.

"Timothy Wright came to me after last year, claiming they needed a new member in the group. But when I was going through files for a match, there was only one. But she hadn't graduated yet. So, as a request, her mentor made sure she would be more than equipped to be in the team. He would know...he's a part of the group himself."

I froze. No fucking way. There had to be someone else, right? Maybe I was going solo? 

"Y/n L/n. I would like to introduce you to my finest proxies, I know they will take great care of you." My legs were shaking. This was a dream right? I slowly made my way up the stairs. Tim stepped to the front pulling me forward. There was a roaring cheer. Penetrating my veins and shaking me up more.

"Don't be so nervous, I've got you." Tim whispered. He wrapped an arm around shoulders. I felt a little more at ease, but all the clapping was starting to make me feel disoriented.

I stared out at the crowd in front of me. It was weird to see people look at me with envy. I had always been on the other side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The music blared from inside, there was always a huge ball when it came to graduation. I stood outside, not really feeling the excitement anymore. It wasn't that I didn't want to work with the boys, Tim was nice, Brian and Toby have never tried to hurt me. I was just...in shock.

I was sitting out on the front porch. No one ever really came around here, either at the party, or in their room, having their own small celebration. Me? Didn't really have anyone to celebrate it with. And I wasn't going to follow Tim around, I'm sure he had his own thing he wanted to do.

Someone walked out onto the porch. "Oh... didn't expect to see you out here." Tim's voice seemed clearer than normal. He must've took his mask off at some point. There was the familiar flick of a lighter as smoke poked through my peripheral vision.

"Where'd you think I'd be?" I sighed, resting my arms against the railing, staring out at the endless forest.

"I don't know. Enjoying your last few hours of freedom before we head out tomorrow." 

I smiled, shaking my head. "Right. Don't you mean your last few hours of freedom? I hardly believe it's been a walk in the park these last three years."

He settled next to me. "Don't flatter yourself. You can't get on my nerves that easy."

"I have a few stories that say otherwise," I mumbled. Nudging his shoulder.

"I said you. Other people not so much."

"Oh. So I'm the exception now?" I laughed.

He smiled, a rare treat. "Guess so." He was quiet for a moment, I could hear him flick the cigarette to the ground and put it out with his shoe. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Other than packing a go-bag? No."

"Go-bag huh? Look at you, already prepping for her first mission with the big boys." He chuckled.

I snickered. "That's what you always tell me!" I punched his arm. His eyes were brighter than normal. Like he was actually enjoying himself for once. 

"Well I've told you a lot of things and you still don't listen." He ruffled my hair, making me laugh. As I combed it back to presentable, he asked the question again. "Seriously, though. You really don't have any plans? This is probably your last chance before your stuck with us forever." 

I shook my head. "Even if I did. It would be boring to party by myself, y'know?"

"Well, your going to wish you could party by yourself in about 24 hours."

"Why's that? I think you're just trying to scare me off." 

He chuckled, shaking his head looking up in the night. "Nah, it's just three jackasses trying to do their job. It gets rough, but that's why we're a team, to make it...not so rough."

"So, you think you'll do the apprenticeship program again?"

He snorted, shaking his head. "No way. I told you, only did it because it was a requirement. Plus, no one can beat you, kid."

"Right, because I'm so perfect." I jested, rolling my eyes.

"Oh no, you're far from perfect. But you're my girl, and I wouldn't pass you up for anything. That why I'm letting you on the team." I felt his arm sling around my shoulder, holding my neck in the crook of his elbow.

"Do you think...they'll like me?"

"Toby and Bri? I'm sure Brian will like you just fine. And Toby will love you, you're both fucking hyper."

I feigned offense. "I'm not hyper! I'm bubbly."

Tim laughed. "They'll like you fine. I do." His eyes flickered to my lips. The air around us changed. He sighed, looking away. "I'm proud of you y'know. I wouldn't have let you work with us if I didn't think you could handle it."

The compliment was so genuine, I didn't know how to react. "Thanks. That really means...it means a lot coming from you."

He grinned. "It shouldn't. I..." He stalled, not finishing his sentence. He pulled his arm back, turning away from me a little.

"Hey Tim? Is there any other reason you decided to pick me over someone else? I'm sure there are better people to take my place."

"What?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, looking at my feet. "I...I mean, Marcelle Smith had higher marks than me in everything. He would've been better for you guys."

Tim grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at him. "Smith's a dick. The only reason he wasn't put in a graduating team was because he can't get along with anyone in his class."

"I don't get along with anyone in my class either."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Look. People don't get along with you because they don't want to. Not because you're an asshole."

I thought for a moment. "Sorry. I...just forget I said anything. I'm going to bed. We're leaving tomorrow."

Tim grabbed me pulling me back. "Where's all of this coming from?"

"I don't know. It just seems like this isn't how it's supposed to work. I...I'm not supposed to be one of the best. I'm not like you guys."

"Of course you're not like us. No one's like us. We're the best because we're the most fucked up people here. That's why we need you, you're the nicest puffball we've got, kid."

I felt satisfied with his answer. His hand slid to my waist. Pulling me into him. "You'll be alright. If you really do get scared you'll have someone to catch you."

"Like you?" I felt my face heat up, suddenly my skin was buzzing. I would be lying if I didn't say I had fallen for Tim just a little.

"Always." His eyes flickered from my own to my lips. He was thinking. This was the closest I had ever been to him other than fighting. But this obviously wasn't a sparring match. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

This was wrong. It had to be. I shouldn't be feeling this way. We were going to be working in the same space tomorrow, pretending like nothing happened tonight. But it was such a strong temptation. 

Tim closed the space between us. He was gentle and slow, running his hands along my back. I tangled my fingers into his hair. Feeling my heart beating faster than it had on stage. 

Tim pressed me up against the railing. One of my hands reached back, scared to fall back into the garden. I could sense things starting to heat up. His hands starting to get more adventurous running everywhere they could reach. Goosebumps covered my skin as adrenaline started to run through my veins.

Tim pulled away, shaking his head with gasping breaths. His hands rested on the railing, not wanting to touch me anymore. I reached out to his face but he pulled back. "This is a bad idea. Like really bad."

"Then why are we doing it?"

He sighed, pressing his forehead against mine. "I...don't know. We're going to regret this if we don't cut it off."

"What if it's the other way around? What if it's worse not to? How could we work together knowing how we're feeling now?"

"Because...I've told you. I'm a fucking mess. You don't need that." He pushed away from me, running his hands through his hair.

"Tim, I don't understand why you think I care." I huffed.

"You should, you really should. Especially around here. You know what could happen to you when you're around me?"

"Don't chic flick me Tim." I growled. "I know you. Maybe not as well as some people, but I know that you wouldn't hurt me."

"But the people around me could, the dicks that we go after. If they find out that you and I-"

I crashed my lips into his, not letting go until He had his arms around me. "Tim, this isn't the smartest idea, or the safest. But it's not bad. There are couples in this mansion who are still just as capable as before they got together. Just because you and the guys are stronger than the rest of them doesn't make that different."

Tim closed his eyes, resting his forehead on mine again. I placed my hand on his cheek, he rested his much larger one on top. Smiling, he whispered "I've never met someone who scares me as much as you do."

I sighed, "So we're really doing this then?"

He kissed my wrist. "If you're ready for that. Have you ever...done this before?"

I felt my face flush red. Too embarrassed to speak, so I just shook my head. He pressed his lips into my temple. "I'll be gentle, promise."

"I...I wouldn't doubt it." I could barely muster a whisper. 

He begrudgingly pulled away, making his way to the front door. He stalled, noticing I hadn't followed him. Tim held his hand out. I didn't have to think about what I did next, taking it.

I was walking close to him, trying to not draw attention to the fact that Tim and his little apprentice were rushing away from the party together.

"Tim?" Someone shouted over the music. "Hey! I was wondering where you went!" Toby ran up to us. Guess hiding hadn't worked. He saw me, "Hey there N/n! I'm pretty excited to work with you! I think we'll be really good...uh...partners."

I forced a smile. "Y-yeah, I'll be tagging along tomorrow."

"Really? I'm happy to hear that!" 

"Good, but...me and...me and Tim are pretty busy right now-"

"Oh c'mon, I'd love to get to know you before the trip."

"We really are in a bit of hurry kid. Maybe next time," Tim growled. His hand dropped from my shoulder to my lower back. He pushed past the younger proxy.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Little possessive?"

"Not when it comes to him."

He grinned, pulling me into a dark room. I had to assume it was his. I felt his hands grip my side as he pressed me into a wall. I suddenly felt something against my neck. Kisses littered up and down my shoulders causing my knees to go weak.

His hands hooked beneath my thighs. "Jump." 

I did as he said, feeling my body become suspended in his grip. I wrapped my arms around his neck. My head resting back against the wall as kisses turned to nips, which turned to bites. My fingers flexed against his disheveled suit jacket. I'm sure if my nails were long enough I could've torn through it. 

I closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling. Arousal wasn't uncommon for me, but this was different. This wasn't lust, it was a tangle of indescribable emotions mixed up and repressed, finally rearing it's head. It settled in the back of my mind and in the pit of my stomach. It burned like a bonfire, warming my skin from the inside out.

My legs tightened around his waist as my back left the wall. My head rested in the crook of his neck. A wave of shyness adorned me without mercy. As my back met the soft fabric of a bed, I started shaking. 

"Relax, I said I'd be gentle. I'm gonna take care of you." He straddled my waist, with the size difference, he essentially had me pinned to the bed. He kissed my forehead again, becoming a bit of a reassurance.

Pushing back onto his calves, he unbuttoned his suit jacket, pulling his tie away from his neck, throwing both into the dark. As he attacked a particularly sensitive spot under my neck, he tried to pull the skirt of my dress up. It seemed tighter that he expected, and I could hear a seam pop.

I pushed him to the side, more so I could get off the bed. I smiled, shaking my head, "This might surprise you, but I like this dress. I want to keep it good condition." 

I unclasped the back, pulling the zipper down. As the sleeves fell, the dress went slack and dropped to the floor. I kicked it away. I felt that shyness again, though, I didn't think it had actually gone away in the first place. 

Tim pulled me down into his lap sideways. My fingers ghosted down his neck to the collar of his shirt, popping the button out of it's hole. Then undoing the next and the next. Each just as cautious and yet fervent as the last.

As I continued down, his hand ran up my thigh. I was more touch starved than I'd like to admit. And his fingers running a long my skin left me breathless. My head fell against his half-bare shoulder. I recollected myself, not able to comprehend why it was so hard to take off a damn shirt.

But eventually, it slipped off his shoulders to reveal a decade's worth of scars. Some had almost completely faded, others seemed as old as last month. But even so, I was awe struck. 

I ran my finger along one stretching from his left shoulder to curve under his chest and up into the center of his stomach.   
There were points where it rose out of the skin and others where it dipped. It was lighter than his skin, almost like a tan line. I remember this one, a fight with Toby that went a little too far. He had ended up with a kitchen knife, and it wasn't hard to imagine what happened next.

He captured my lips in a kiss. I lifted myself, swinging my leg underneath my body and straddling his waist. This was much more comfortable physically, but I felt all the more exposed. 

Tim's hands grasped my waist, his thumbs rubbing small circles just under my stomach. My nails scratched lightly at his shoulders. Rarely did I let people touch me, and never like this. I loosed an almost involuntary whine as he pulled back.

His fingers ghosted up my spine, taking hold of the hooks in my bra. "You have to tell me if you want me to stop, understand?". I nodded quickly. Feeling the constricting fabric suddenly lax. Even in this case, it felt amazing. 

But when his hand slowly kneaded my brest, I threw my head back. The previous scratching turned into digging my stubby nails into his skin. My legs tried to snap shut, but they could only tighten around Tim's waist. Fuck, I had to get control of myself. I wasn't going to last if I kept acting like this. And I'm sure he didn't want to deal with an overstimulated pillow princess all night.

I was pulled out of my head by being flipped and my back hitting the bed, putting him back on top. He kissed down my chest, then stomach. All the while pulling my underwear down and slipping them off my legs. 

He rubbed my thighs, bringing a little warmth to the suddenly chilled skin. "How are you doing?" His voice was low and soft.

"Nervous...mostly," it was more work to force the words out than I'd thought.

"Bad nervous, or good nervous?" 

"I'm...I'm not quite sure yet, it's just really new." I huffed. I tried swallowing the lump in my throat as my head fell back. I wish my heart wouldn't beat so fast.

Tim began leaving open-mouthed kisses on my inner thighs. It was cut short by a pitiful laugh. "Baby, if I didn't know any better I'd think I've been neglecting you."

I swear my entire body went beat red. My hands covered my face. Squeaking out a "Sorry."

"Oh don't apologise," he purred. "It's good, very good " I separated my fingers a little to see him. His honey colored eyes seemed darker then before. 

He continued down, moving closer at a torturous pace. Even taking the time to bite at the softer parts of my skin. Not enough to hurt, but still leave shallow indents in the process.

"Baby, I need you to promise to keep your legs open, okay?" 

My head shot up, propping myself on my elbows. "W-what!?" Tim stared at me with steady eyes, waiting for an answer. His temple rested against my inner thigh. It didn't take much thought to figure out what he was about to do. I swallowed the lump in my throat and shakily nodded. 

A few more butterfly kisses ran across the apex of my thighs before a sudden jolt ran down my spine. I let out a startled whine, my fist twisting up around the sheets. I could feel him pull away with an icy breath. My free hand tangled into the back of his hair. Trying to not hold so tight to pull his hair from his scalp. 

"D-don't...please, don't stop," it was a barely audible request. But by the grip on his matted hair, and my sharp breaths I doubt he'd need to hear me in the first place.

Then the process started all over again, the kissing, the shock. A wave of icy cold water and adrenaline washed over me. Now I understood what he meant. My legs jittered as I fought to keep them open. 

Tim pressed his thumbs into my hips, as his tongue flattened against my clit. He wasn't really shy, was he? He wrapped his lips around it, sucking roughly. He darted the muscle out again, setting an excruciating pattern.

I threw my head back, never having been able to set such a heat on my own. The muscles in my stomach spasmed, my toes curled. I let out a rough throaty groan. I could feel it tear against my vocal chords.

Tim hummed with a chuckle, "How long have you been holding that one in?" Even through speech he didn't let up, the vibrations near killing me. 

One would be surprised how much will power and strength it takes for a girl to not snap her legs shut when there's something foreign between her thighs. The muscles sputtered and cramped. I wouldn't say it was a mood killer, but the aching was not helpful. Not that Tim needed much assistance.

His hand slid under my my leg, leaving goosebumps in its wake. There was a subtle pressure of his index finger right under his chin, then, quite easily, slipped in. My back fell flat into matress as the calloused pad of his finger ground into my g-spot. He began to match the speed.

My back arched, grasping wildly at the hair on his neck. I was heaving, trying to get the air past my throat and into my lungs. My legs were shaking, my heels dug into the matress skating down as they lost friction against the sheets.

It felt like the room had turned into a furnace, sweat slowly began to sheen across my skin. How had it gotten so fucking hot in a few minutes?

Finally heat began to rapidly pool in my stomach. "Fuck...oh fuck...Tim, I'm close!" My voice was unusually high, "needy" would be the best adjective. He hummed, which came out more like a growl, adding more pressure against my clit. So much so I could feel the scruff along his jaw, I chewed on my lip, until finally, finally...

I wanted to scream, but I did quite the opposite, falling silent, so much noise wanted to come out so fast that it all got caught. His arm crushed down against my hips as they bucked up furiously. More than likely for his own protection. 

Warmth spread across my skin, making the room seem to take a wild dip in temperature. It felt like I was buzzing, surely I was, I could hear it in my own ears. 

It took almost all of my strength to push myself up on my elbows. I hadn't felt this weak in my whole three years here. Shaking, whining from after shocks, if it were any other situation I'd be disgusted with myself. But this was one of the few times showing vulnerability seemed appropriate. 

Tim rose from my legs. The underside of his chin was glinting with a sheen of what I could only assume came out of me. But he whiped it away before I could be too sure.

He stalked back up, taking my lips in his once more. He ran his hand up the inside of my thigh, his thumb pressing against my raw, overstimulated clit. 

I felt overwhelmed, making the pit in my gut drop. I immediately clung to him hiding my face in his neck. He stopped, pulling away. "We can still stop if you're too uncomfortable." He whispered. I'd never heard him speak so softly. The normal growl of his voice was absent due to how quiet he was.

I shook my head, which I knew he couldn't see. "N-no, I want to. It just got very real all of a sudden." 

"I'd hope so," he pulled away to look at me. "I'd think you'd trust me enough to know this wasn't a trick or a game."

"I know you wouldn't do something like that." I smiled, pulling him against my lips. I found I was a lot more gentle with kisses than he was.

My hand wandered down his chest, his stomach, I traced the seem of of his dress pants, feeling his sharp breath run past my lips. I pushed my finger against the taught part of his belt, trying to get it out of the loops. But it was impossible to do with one hand. Pulling him up, as I laid back to use my other hand. So while I had never taken clothes off from this angle, I pulled it loose.

I was very glad to find the button and zipper of his slacks were much easier to undo. Though, I lost my ego the moment I could feel his erection, with only the linen of his underwear to separate it from my curious fingers.

I felt him smile, pulling back and beginning to nip at my earlobe. "What'd you expect? Someone moaning your name is a pretty universal turn-on." He bit at the under skin, "Especially the way you do it." I felt a flush of red. I grinned, somehow oddly proud of myself. Knowing I could do this to him. "Still a trick to you?"

I couldn't pull his pants down from this angle, but god damn I tried. I huffed, not unlike a frustrated child. Tim laughed out loud at this, not in some snarky way to push dirty talk. It was a genuine laugh, that made his head fall forward as he chuckled. 

He wrapped his arms around my back, pushing into a sitting position with me in his lap, but I was just a little more irritated. 

"I'm sorry baby, I don't mean to laugh. It's just that you act completely opposite to what I'd expect, but you're only inexperienced." He grabbed my chin, luring me to look right in his eyes. "Not for lack of trying, though. But that's what teachers are for, right?"

More bites were adorned along my collar and neck, some turning purple and blue from the repeated assault tonight. The shuffle of fabric and Tim's throaty groan made it obvious that he had pulled his slacks, and from the bare skin against my calf, underwear, off. 

My gut coiled from excitement, nervousness, arousal, and something I couldn't place. 

I wanted to move my hips. The lewdest desires ran through my head. Nothing more than sub-human greed. To put it as simply as I could, I just wanted his dick inside me. I didn't care if it would hurt, or if I would last as long as an IPhone battery. 

But he held my hips up. "Both needy and eager? Can't say I complain, but don't you think we're missing something?" I swear I could hear static in my brain. "You wanna be mommy dearest before your first year on the team is done?" He jested. Reaching into the drawer of his nightstand, too close to him to be just convenient. 

Still holding me with one hand, seemingly to make sure I didn't try something, he knew me too well. He bit at the wrapper, pulling it back with his teeth and flicking the aluminum like he so often did with a cigarette. 

His hand slid up to my waist, with the other now resting against my back. That was my green light. I began to settle my hips lower, at first taking him into my hand to make sure it got where it needed to go. It took me rolling my hips a few times keep comfortable. This prolonged the time in which my entire body was supported on my already burning thigh muscles. 

I loosed a breath when I could ease the muscles for a moment. Tim's chest rose and fell, deep and steady. It seemed like the rest of him matched. 

When I felt I knew my thighs wouldn't seize up and cramp, I lifted my waist, and then much faster than the first, settled down again. I started slow, though not by choice. 

Uncomfortable would be a compliment to this feeling. It felt like if someone were to feed a snake down your throat, and no matter how hard you swallow it won't pass through. 

Gradually I began to adjust, rolling my hips so that as I moved down the tip dragged against my g-spot. This was the first time I heard Tim grunt. He wanted to talk about neglecting me before, seemed like I was really the abuser.

I bit my lip, it wasn't hard to understand how people got addicted to this. He grabbed the back of my neck forcing his lips against mine again. I could clearly hear the strangled groans he let out. I could tell he tried not to. As his hand moved from my waist to my thigh. His fingers fidgeted as if he were fighting with himself.

His hand pressed against me, forcing me down faster than I had been planning, it wasn't exactly rough, but it wasn't nearly as gentle as I had been. I lifted my hips and rolled to go down before once more, he pressed. This time hard enough to make a noise.

Up, push, up, push, up, push. It created a jagged pace that made me mewl out. He panted in my ear, occasionally becoming more audible.

More hickeys, more biting, more everything. If I went faster, he went harder. And damn, I went as fast as I could. The phrase "gentle" seemed to abandon both of our priorities. 

"Fuck baby...fuck just like that...good, good that's it." I'd never heard him praise me before. The way you knew you did good in his eyes was he didn't tell you how you fucked up.

If I could breathe it was shallow, and when it came out, it was nothing short of fucking loud. Of course, I couldn't say I was alone in that regard.

He only had to buck his hips up once to make me completely melt, making my legs shake too much to fight against his hands anymore. 

"Fuck me," I finally whined. Completely undone. 

His hand forced a stop. "...what?"

"I said...fuck. me." I was hissing through gritted teeth, trying to gain some semblance of self control. 

I was glad he didn't need anymore clarification. Flipping to his side and lifting my hips from the bed.

Each time he thrust my back arched, until I could completely lift my top half off the sheets. Faster and faster until I couldn't scream any louder. Crying his name like a hail mary prayer. He pulled one leg onto his shoulder, making the tendons burn. But God he did anything to get that little extra bit of ecstacy. 

I grasped at straws trying to contain myself. To keep from being overwhelmed. There was such a difference between fucking yourself, where you would back out before it got good. And then this. The perpetual helplessness I would never get enough of. 

His pace slowed, becoming more exact. His eyebrows were knit together as he not-so-quietly growled out every profanity in the book.

He threw his head back, I watched as his Adam's Apple bobbed with every open mouthed groan, which seemed to be every other thrust right into my bundle of nerves. 

He forced his head forward. Sweat dampening the hair that clung to his forehead. His teeth tore his lips chapped and red. Both out of concern and wanton plea, I cried out, "If you need to bite just bite me!"

He connected his eyes to mine, like he wanted me to watch his promise to play nice fade right infront of me. And he bit...hard. tearing into the fatty part of my calf. And I could feel his teeth begin to pierce the skin.

My stomach coiled up, I was essentially running toward the edge. "Fucking shit! God I...fuck I'm going to cum!" 

He forced me onto my knees, lifting me flush against the rest of him. His loud moaning in my ear, beginning to form something understandable. "Not yet baby....Just hold out a bit longer for me...can you do that?"

I forced a shakey nod, not sure how much I had left in me. I felt his fingers trail down and begin to rub my still overstimulated clit. My eyes widened as I desperately gasped for breath.

"Like that baby?" He growled in my ear. Knowing just how fucking awful he was, telling me to hold back while vigorously pulling me the opposite direction.

"You're fucking cruel," I hissed. Pulling at his hair, both to spite him and just because it gave me something to focus on.

"If I'm so...so damn cruel to you, make me stop." But I didn't, because it just felt too damn good. So I just whimpered from the building overstimulation, somehow content with torturing myself. 

It wasn't long until his breath became shaky. "Fuck, oh fuck...cum when I say so, alright?" I nodded my head yes, tears beginning to fill my sight. One, two, three thrusts, before, "now!"

I let myself relax and become completely at whim to my orgasm, and the roaring moan from Tim just made my quivering body completely nose dive over the edge.

It was like drowning it boiling water for a moment before the pit in my gut exploded into impossible ecstacy. I whined and writhed, unable to stop my thighs clenching shut or my hands scratching at his wrists. It was so much more than I had prepared myself for. I could feel slick start to run down my shaking thighs, I couldn't come down for what must've been minutes.

Once I could comprehend my current surroundings, I released my grip on his wrist, my hand, gittering as it run up his neck, against the stubble of hair and resting at his cheek. 

He released me from his tight hold, I tried to hold myself to turn but my arms had long lost any strength. So I just forced myself to turn without them. He quite literally collapsed next to me.

I grinned softly, too tired to hide it. I might've been a virgin, but the one thing I knew was to never force a conversation with Tim. I'd suspect this was no different. He looked over, twisting to lie on his side facing me. 

His fingers ran over my skin. At least what was exposed since I had taken to burrowing into his covers. He smiled with a breathless laugh, joining me and pulling me in close.

He tucked my head under his chin. I had never felt more at ease as I drifted off. I tried to fight it, hoping he would say something, anything. But no. He was quiet, aside from the hum of his breathing


End file.
